Nauto Is the missing Nin
by Naru Pro Namikaze
Summary: Naruto seorang bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun membenci semua orang yang ada di desanya,dan berniat akan menghancurkannya.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : gaje,OOC,OOT,jelek,tulisan saya baru pertama kali bikin.

HAPPY READING

"Lama tak bertemu Naruko Uzumaki" Naruto berkata begitu dengan menyeriangi.

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah dalam mode mengeluarkan bijuudama dari tangannya,dan bersiap membijudama Naruko,suaminya dan incarannya kali ini adalah Tagaku,karena Tagaku dia anggap penggangu.

"Matilah kau Tagaku Uzumaki"Naruto berteriak.

SEDANGKAN DI SEBELAH BARAT SANA

"Cih,para Hyugga ini membuatku repot."Ujar Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke,hah ?"ujar seseorang di dekat Sasuke

Neji,ternyata kau belum mati pada saat misi pengembalian ku ke desa?"Tanya sasuke.

Memang saat itu Sasuke pernah pergi dari desa dan akhirnya bertemu lah yang mengalahkan semua ninja yang mengejar sasuke dan sasuke diajak ke markas akatsuki untuk dijadikan anggota akatsuki.

"Mari kita bertarung sasuke".Ujar Neji sambil menyeriangi

"hah,padahal aku sedang tidak mau bermain-main tapi,tidak apalah aku akan mengukur sampai mana kekuatanm".Sasuke berkata begitu sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang tak bias di terdengar suara :

"Nii-san,hentikan! Suara itu begitu keras sehingga sasuke juga pun sweatdrop karena orang yang sedang diicar oleh sasuke malah keluar.

"Hinata-Hime,kenapa kau mengincarmu"Ujar yang diincar sasuke adalah Hinata!Hinata dari Hyugga Hiashi pemimpin klan terhormat di konoha yaitu klan hyugga.

"tapi nii-san,kalau kau terus bertarung dengannya kau akan akan terluka dan akan nii-san mati,siapa yang akan menjagaku ?Tou-san?Tou-san sedang pergi ke mohon nii-san hentikan pertarungan ini."ujar Hinata panjang kembali menyeringai kesekian dan Neji hanya bisa sweatdrop karena sasuke mengeluarkan saja sasuke bergerak dengan cepat,dan langsung mencekik Hinata dari belakang.

"jangan bergerak nona,atau kau akan kubunuh".ujar sasuke

"apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata-Hime,brengsek".ujar Neji

"Khukhukhukhu,sepertinya kau mendahului pertanyaan nona ini".sasuke kembali menyeriangi.

Di ruang Hokage

"Hokage-sama,Hokage-sama." Ujar seseorang yang memanggil Minato

"ya,ada apa kakashi?"Tanya Minato kepada kakashi

"Diluar ada seseorang berambut coklat dengan seorang wanita berjubah hitam,yang ingin masuk."ujar kakashi

"baiklah persilahkan dia ma…"belum sempat minato menyelasaikan perkataanya,ada suara…

Buakk

Duarr

Seketika ruang Hokage hancur kepulan asap Minato melihat seseorang berjubah akatsuki ternyata nalurinya benar,akatsuki menyerag terbelalak setelah mengetahui siapa orang,orang itu adalah…

"Na-naruto".ujar Minato tergagap

"Minato Namikaze,cepat serahkan dirimu!kalau tidak,perempuan ini akan mati".ujar menyeriangi sebentar lalu membuka jubah orang yang ada ia adalah Uzumaki -san dari naruto sendiri.

"NARUTO,APA KAU SUDAH GILA,HAH?KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KUSHINA SEKARANG KAU MENYANDARA NEE-SAN MU SENDRI DAN BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU,CEPAT SERAHKAN NARUKO".Minato memarahi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"fufufufufu,tidak secepat itu tidak akan menyerahkan wanita brengsek ini kepadamu,sebelum kau menyerahkan 1 hal."Ujar Naruto

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tensi Minato semakin naik karena Naruko di bilang "Wanita brengsek"oleh yang tidak marah anaknya dibilang brengsek.

"khukhukhu,dengar Minato Namikaze kuberi kau 2 pilihan."Ujar naruto

"Apa 2 pilihan itu ?"Ujar Minato

"apakah kau memilih Anakmu mati dan desa selamat atau kau memilih Anakmu hidup tetapi desa tidak selamat."Ujar Naruto sambil menyeriangi.

"Cih,kau licik naruto".Ujar Minato

TBC

Apakah yang akan dijawab Minato ? apakah di lebih memilih desa atau memilih anaknya ? dan apakah yang diinginkan sasuke dari Hinata ? selanjutnya di chapter 3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Balasan review kemarin :**

**Uzumaki Hyugga18 : iya sudah saya kasih tanda petik dan sudah agak review berikutnya ya Uzumaki-san**

**Uzumaki Kaito : iya terima kasih ya atas reviewnya**

** 93 :terima kasih ya atas dukungannya,sekarang saya juga sudah nambahin tanda petik**

**Yuki amino : iya ntar di chapter 5 akan ada bumbu romansanya sedikit…..heheheheh**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : gaje,OOC,OOT,jelek,tulisan saya baru pertama kali bikin.

HAPPY READING

"Lama tak bertemu Naruko Uzumaki" Naruto berkata begitu dengan menyeriangi.

Naruto tiba-tiba sudah dalam mode mengeluarkan bijuudama dari tangannya,dan bersiap membijudama Naruko,suaminya dan incarannya kali ini adalah Tagaku,karena Tagaku dia anggap penggangu.

"Matilah kau Tagaku Uzumaki"Naruto berteriak.

SEDANGKAN DI SEBELAH BARAT SANA

"Cih,para Hyugga ini membuatku repot."Ujar Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke,hah ?"ujar seseorang di dekat Sasuke

Neji,ternyata kau belum mati pada saat misi pengembalian ku ke desa?"Tanya sasuke.

Memang saat itu Sasuke pernah pergi dari desa dan akhirnya bertemu lah yang mengalahkan semua ninja yang mengejar sasuke dan sasuke diajak ke markas akatsuki untuk dijadikan anggota akatsuki.

"Mari kita bertarung sasuke".Ujar Neji sambil menyeriangi

"hah,padahal aku sedang tidak mau bermain-main tapi,tidak apalah aku akan mengukur sampai mana kekuatanm".Sasuke berkata begitu sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Terjadilah pertarungan yang tak bias di terdengar suara :

"Nii-san,hentikan! Suara itu begitu keras sehingga sasuke juga pun sweatdrop karena orang yang sedang diicar oleh sasuke malah keluar.

"Hinata-Hime,kenapa kau mengincarmu"Ujar yang diincar sasuke adalah Hinata!Hinata dari Hyugga Hiashi pemimpin klan terhormat di konoha yaitu klan hyugga.

"tapi nii-san,kalau kau terus bertarung dengannya kau akan akan terluka dan akan nii-san mati,siapa yang akan menjagaku ?Tou-san?Tou-san sedang pergi ke mohon nii-san hentikan pertarungan ini."ujar Hinata panjang kembali menyeringai kesekian dan Neji hanya bisa sweatdrop karena sasuke mengeluarkan saja sasuke bergerak dengan cepat,dan langsung mencekik Hinata dari belakang.

"jangan bergerak nona,atau kau akan kubunuh".ujar sasuke

"apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata-Hime,brengsek".ujar Neji

"Khukhukhukhu,sepertinya kau mendahului pertanyaan nona ini".sasuke kembali menyeriangi.

Di ruang Hokage

"Hokage-sama,Hokage-sama." Ujar seseorang yang memanggil Minato

"ya,ada apa kakashi?"Tanya Minato kepada kakashi

"Diluar ada seseorang berambut coklat dengan seorang wanita berjubah hitam,yang ingin masuk."ujar kakashi

"baiklah persilahkan dia ma…"belum sempat minato menyelasaikan perkataanya,ada suara…

Buakk

Duarr

Seketika ruang Hokage hancur kepulan asap Minato melihat seseorang berjubah akatsuki ternyata nalurinya benar,akatsuki menyerag terbelalak setelah mengetahui siapa orang,orang itu adalah…

"Na-naruto".ujar Minato tergagap

"Minato Namikaze,cepat serahkan dirimu!kalau tidak,perempuan ini akan mati".ujar menyeriangi sebentar lalu membuka jubah orang yang ada ia adalah Uzumaki -san dari naruto sendiri.

"NARUTO,APA KAU SUDAH GILA,HAH?KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH KUSHINA SEKARANG KAU MENYANDARA NEE-SAN MU SENDRI DAN BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU,CEPAT SERAHKAN NARUKO".Minato memarahi Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"fufufufufu,tidak secepat itu tidak akan menyerahkan wanita brengsek ini kepadamu,sebelum kau menyerahkan 1 hal."Ujar Naruto

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"tensi Minato semakin naik karena Naruko di bilang "Wanita brengsek"oleh yang tidak marah anaknya dibilang brengsek.

"khukhukhu,dengar Minato Namikaze kuberi kau 2 pilihan."Ujar naruto

"Apa 2 pilihan itu ?"Ujar Minato

"apakah kau memilih Anakmu mati dan desa selamat atau kau memilih Anakmu hidup tetapi desa tidak selamat."Ujar Naruto sambil menyeriangi.

"Cih,kau licik naruto".Ujar Minato

TBC

Apakah yang akan dijawab Minato ? apakah di lebih memilih desa atau memilih anaknya ? dan apakah yang diinginkan sasuke dari Hinata ? selanjutnya di chapter 3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Balasan review kemarin :**

**Uzumaki Hyugga18 : iya sudah saya kasih tanda petik dan sudah agak review berikutnya ya Uzumaki-san**

**Uzumaki Kaito : iya terima kasih ya atas reviewnya**

** 93 :terima kasih ya atas dukungannya,sekarang saya juga sudah nambahin tanda petik**

**Yuki amino : iya ntar di chapter 5 akan ada bumbu romansanya sedikit…..heheheheh**


End file.
